END OF AN ERA
by rosebudlady
Summary: This story envisions how I think the last show of the 20th season should have ended.


Author's note: I did not watch the 20th season because of the absence of Kitty Russell. I have read that the show was cancelled with no warning to anyone connected with the show. This is how I imagined the show should have ended at the end of the 20th season had the writers known of the cancellation.

END OF AN ERA

Doc stood outside of Delmonico's enjoying the cool spring air and watching as the townspeople went about their business. Dodge had gradually changed in the past few years. Fewer cattle drives, gunslingers appeared to have mostly killed themselves off, and a general sense of peace had settled onto the town. It seemed to him that civilization had finally come to Dodge, slowly but surely. But one citizen was gone, and she was sorely missed. He then sighed as he shuffled down the sidewalk, head down, chewing on a toothpick. He looked up when he heard the sound of spurs jingling and an out-of-tune whistle. There was Festus bearing down on him, obviously in a hurry.

As they got even with each other, Doc hollered "What's your gol dang hurry?"

Festus came to a sudden stop. "Well, morning to you, too, you ol' grouch. And, if it's any of yor business, I'm on official duty for Matthew. He done sent me to pick up the mail. Which I been a thanking is kinda odd. He's been sending me twicet a day to pick up the mail, and all we ever git is some wanted posters and a couple of bills fer the office. I can't figure out what's so important."

"Well, as his office lackey, it's not your duty to ascertain what is and what isn't important."

"What did you say to me? Asser what?" Festus scowled as he tried to figure out what Doc's obvious insult meant.

"Oh, never mind. Get on with your important duties. I need a cup of coffee. Did you make any this morning?"

Well, I made some for Matthew and me but seeing as yer going that away, I guess you'll be freeloading coffee again." Festus paused and then added, "Maybe it'll get you in a better mood."

With that, Festus walked off in a huff but Doc could hear him muttering ol' scudder under his breath.

Doc grinned with delight. Getting Festus' goat was his goal in life.

Doc entered Matt's office to find him with his long legs propped up on the desk and staring off, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Leg aching today?" Doc asked knowing that Matt's leg caused him constant pain.

"Yep." Matt's short answer clued Doc into the depth of his pain.

"Got any coffee left?"

"Sure, pour me a cup while you're at it." Matt swung his legs down hoping to avoid any more questions about his discomfort.

Doc walked over to the stove and then looked at Matt closely. It was apparent to him that Matt hadn't been sleeping well and was in a lot of physical pain. Doc knew that Matt's old injuries continued to make it difficult for him to do his job. He'd seen him struggling to hide his limp, and seeing him dismount from his horse after a long day's ride was hard to watch. The bullet that had lodged near his spine, he knew, caused him severe back pain at times. And, mentally, since Kitty had left Dodge, Matt hadn't been the same person. The easy laughter, the quick smiles and playful banter had all but disappeared. She had been the only one who could seem to be able to soothe his aches and pains with a word, a hug or as Doc knew and others suspected, a few hours of passion.

Doc poured Matt a cup of coffee, and as he handed it to him, he asked, "Matt, when are you going to accept that your injuries are making it difficult, if not impossible for you to continue in your job?"

"Not that again, Doc."

"Yes, that again! As your physician," Doc growled at him, "it is my personal opinion that the sooner you realize that this job is killing you, the better."

Matt's retort was stopped by the sound of Festus' spurs jangling as he walked into the office.

Tossing an armful of envelopes onto the desk, he said, "Here you go, Matthew. Got a pile of mail for you. Anythang else you need me fer today?"

"No, not a thing."

"I promised Widow Atkins I'd come out today and work on her roof. So, if you need me, I'll be there."

Festus turned to leave but then turned back to Doc, who was pouring his own cup of coffee, "Now, Doc, don't you overwork yourself today."

"Overwork!" Doc swiped his moustache. "You don't even know what that word means." Doc pointed his finger at Festus. "I'll have you know, I work more hours in a day than you do in a week. You're just going out to the widow's house because she'll feed you."

"Why you crotchety old pill pusher." Festus walked out the door and slammed it. His muttering could still be heard even as he stomped off.

Doc turned around, laughing, hoping to see Matt laughing also. He stopped laughing when he saw Matt holding an envelope in his hands. Matt's facial expression was one Doc couldn't decipher.

"Matt, mind if I ask what do you have there?"

Matt sighed, "It's a letter."

"Well, I can see that!" Doc said sarcastically. "But from the look on your face, you think it might explode."

"It might. It's a letter from Kitty. We've been writing back and forth for the last few months."

"Well, that's good to hear. Did she accept your apology?"

"My apology?" Matt all but shouted.

"Well, I don't know what that last fight was about but it wasn't like we couldn't hear the yelling and things being broken."

"I didn't yell and neither did I break anything," Matt said, slapping his hand down on his desk.

"Well, you must have done something to cause that reaction!"

"Can we get drop that part of the conversation? As I was saying, we've been writing letters to each other on a regular basis. In my last letter, I told her that I'd give up my badge, go wherever she wants to go, do anything to work things out."

"Hmmph. You should have done that many years ago. So, what's the letter say?"

"I haven't opened it yet." Matt looked at the unopened envelope with a look of dread in his eyes.

"Well, consarn it, open it or give it to me, and I'll open it. The suspense is killing me."

Matt tore open the envelope and began reading it to himself. After reading a few lines, a smile appeared on his face. "Doc, she's agreed to come back to Dodge for a visit and see if we can work things out."

"Well, by thunder, that's wonderful. When?"

"Says here that she'll be on the six o'clock train next Tuesday."

Matt turned the letter over and continued reading. His ears got pink, and he swallowed.

"What's else does it say, Matt?"

"This part is, um, it's kind of personal." Matt couldn't meet Doc's eyes.

Doc cleared his throat. "I see." He did see and what he saw in Matt's eyes clearly pleased him.

"Doc, I need to do a lot of things before Tuesday." Matt folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. Opening his desk drawer, he found a piece of paper and envelope and began writing.

"What are you writing?" Doc craned his neck to see if he could read what Matt was writing.

"My official letter of retirement as of next Tuesday. I'll mail it today. I'd send a telegram but Barney would spread it all over town before I got out of the telegraph office, and I'd like to keep this quiet for the moment. I know they can't get a replacement here by Tuesday so I'll ask Newly to be acting Marshal. Maybe he might even consider taking it permanently. He'd do a fine job."

"You'll have to tell Newly why you are retiring so suddenly."

"That's fine. Newly isn't one to talk. But, Doc, you know Festus can't keep a secret so don't breathe a word to him."

"Oh, I won't. I can't wait to see Festus' face when he sees Kitty get off that train. And, I can hardly wait myself. I sure have missed her," Doc said with glee.

Matt hurriedly finished the letter, sealed and addressed it.

"Want to take a walk with me to over to Newly's and then to the post office?"

"Sure do. I want to make sure you don't change your mind before you get to the post office."

"I've made up my mind, Doc. Nothing will change it."

As they walked out of the office, Doc heard his name being called. He looked down the street and saw he had a patient waiting at his door. "Matt, guess I better go see my patient. Now, don't you back out of mailing that letter."

"I won't. See you later, Doc."

Doc nodded and hurried off to his office as Matt headed to see Newly. He found Newly behind the counter cleaning a gun. "Morning, Marshal. What's got you out this early? Not here to arrest me are you?"

"No, nothing like that. Newly, I have a favor to ask you."

Newly looked up from cleaning. "Anything, Marshal."

"I'm retiring as of Tuesday. I'm going to send my resignation letter in but a replacement for me won't come by then. I want you to be the acting Marshal and maybe even consider taking on the job permanently."

"I'll be glad to do it for you. I'd have to think about taking the job permanently though. Give me some time to think about it. Might I ask, what made you to decide to retire so suddenly?"

"Kitty is coming in on the Tuesday train. I promised her that if she came back, I'd retire. But, please, don't mention this to anyone."

"That's wonderful! Dodge hasn't been the same since she left. And, I won't say a word to anyone."

"Doc knows about this, by the way. Can you be at the train station on Tuesday a few minutes before six o'clock?"

"Of course. You just let me know what you want me to do, and I'll do it. I sure will be glad to see Miss Kitty."

"Why don't you could come by my office this afternoon and we can work out any details about your duties?"

Newly nodded, "I'll be there."

Matt left the shop and walked with a lighter step to the post office.

The days that followed seemed to crawl by to Matt Dillon even though he stayed busy preparing for Kitty's arrival. Townsfolk noticed that he was out and about more, with a quicker smile and more lighthearted. Many thought it peculiar that the Marshall was seen reading a letter over and over as he sat in a chair outside his office and then putting it in his pocket and patting the letter.

The clerk at the Dodge House thought it odd that the Marshal came in and reserved the best room for several nights. He knew better than to ask the Marshal but his curiosity led him to ask several people around town if an important person was expected to arrive the following Tuesday. No one he asked knew of anyone of any import arriving in Dodge.

Festus thought it unusual when he noticed Matt's sudden change of behavior, his relaxed manner and how Matt seemed to be cleaning, reorganizing and finishing up things around the office. He remarked upon it to Doc who only scowled and told him he was imagining things. It didn't stop Festus from watching closely and keeping his eye on things to see if he could figure out what was going on.

Finally Tuesday morning arrived. Matt got up early and went to the bathhouse and then had a shave and a haircut. To pass the time, he took a stroll around Dodge stopping to converse with all the old timers who had been there when he first arrived as a young marshal. Many thought to themselves as he left their businesses that he was saying goodbye but didn't know why they felt that way.

After he completed his tour of the town, Matt carefully dressed in his best shirt, pants and coat. He strapped on his gun and holster but then paused, took them off, and hung them up on the peg by the door. He took his badge, shined it carefully and thoughtfully pinned it on his left pocket. With that done, he walked down to the train station at the stroke of five thirty. Newly followed a few minutes later but kept his distance as Matt had requested. Matt had made it clear to him that he wanted to greet Kitty alone. Once there, Matt paced and worried because he was afraid she might have changed her mind.

Newly noticed Doc was a street over with Festus. Festus was obviously confused as to what was going on. Doc kept hushing him and telling him to just wait.

The sounds of the train in the distance reached them. As the train pulled into the station and slowed to a stop, Matt anxiously scanned the windows searching for Kitty. Suddenly, a big grin came across his face as he spotted her.

Kitty gracefully stepped out of the train. Her cobalt blue day dress made her blue eyes stand out, and her red hair was dressed smartly with a stylish hat atop it. Matt thought that the woman he had loved for 20 years never looked lovelier.

Kitty walked towards Matt but stopped when she got within arm's length of him. Their eyes met and no words were spoken as Matt raised his right hand and reached over to his left pocket and removed his badge. He handed the badge to Kitty.

After she took the badge, Kitty lowered her head back and laughed. "I've missed you, Cowboy."

"I missed you, too, Red."

With that, Matt grabbed her and kissed her soundly and with enthusiasm, her arms wrapped around him and his around her. When they broke apart, she looked at the badge. "What should I do with this?"

"Give it to Newly. It's his now."

Newly walked up and took the badge from Kitty. "Hello, ma'am. It's so good to see you."

She pecked Newly on the cheek. "It's good to see you, too. Wear this in good health."

"I plan on it. Would you like me to take your luggage?"

Kitty looked at Matt as he smiled and said, "I'd appreciate it, Newly. Take it to the Dodge House."

At that point, Doc could no longer hold Festus back. Festus broke into a run with Doc following behind him. "Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty," Festus said excitedly.

When they reached the couple, Festus asked with a hurt tone in his voice, "Matthew, why didn't you tell us she was coming back?"

Doc elbowed him. "You didn't have to know, that's why."

"Doc, you knew and didn't tell me? You hateful ol' scudder!"

"Festus," Matt interjected, "I didn't tell anyone but Doc. He happened to be in my office when I got Kitty's letter."

Kitty hugged Festus and then Doc. Doc's eyes watered as did hers.

"Doc, Festus, it's so good to see you. I've missed the two of you." Kitty took a handkerchief out and dabbed at her eyes while Doc did the same with his. Festus sniffed loudly.

A crowd began gathering down the street as word spread that Kitty Russell had returned. And, those who had seen the Marshal take off his badge suddenly realized the enormity of what was happening.

Festus couldn't contain his excitement any longer and asked, "What's going on?"

Matt, becoming aware of the crowd listening, said, "I told Kitty I'd retire if she came back, and I have."

"You did? What are you gonna do now Matthew?"

"What am I going to do, Festus?" Matt looked down at Kitty and smiled as he hugged her tightly to him. "Why, Festus, I'm going to do whatever Kitty wants and wherever she wants. She's got all of me now."

Kitty looked up at Matt and laughed as she said, "That's right. Today is day one of just plain citizen Matt Dillon and nobody, and I do mean nobody, better try and stop us or they'll have me to deal with."

Festus said, "Well, I ain't a gorna try. Besides, my ma always said not to cross a red haired woman."

"Your mother must have been a smart woman." Festus preened a moment until Doc said, "You obviously didn't inherit her smarts." Festus frowned a moment before he realized he was being joshed.

Matt said, "Fellows, I hate to break this up but Kitty and I have a lot to talk about so if you'll excuse us . . . . ."

Matt put his arm around Kitty's waist and she is, and they walked down the street towards the Dodge House. Festus and Doc stood watching them go. Doc looked at Festus, "End of an era, Festus, end of an era."

"I never thought I'd see it, Doc. But, I shore am glad ol' Matthew finally came to his senses. Miss Kitty is a mighty fine woman, and he just warn't the same when she left."

Doc looked at Festus and said, "Now, that is one of the smartest things you have ever said. Maybe you did get some of your mother's smarts."

"Oh, pshaw, Doc. Let's go get a drink to celebrate. Maybe we'll be having nuptials in Dodge this week."

"You said nuptials? I didn't know you knew such a fancy word." With that, they headed to the Long Branch bickering the whole way as Matt and Kitty walked towards and then entered the Dodge House.

Newly followed slowly with Kitty's luggage, stopping every few steps to answer questions from curious townspeople. The new marshal was finally able to get past the crowd and make it inside the Dodge House. Matt was busy talking to the clerk who was ogling Kitty. Kitty turned and smiled at Newly, and said, "Thanks, Marshal." Newly laughed as he realized that she was the first to call him Marshal. He decided then that he'd apply for the job on a permanent basis. Newly tipped his hat to her and asked, "See you later, Miss Kitty?" "Oh, Newly, of course. But let me get settled in. I want to buy you a drink later to celebrate your new job." Matt turned and shook Newly's hand and said, "Thanks, Newly, for everything. Kitty, the room is ready. " Matt took Kitty by the arm and led her upstairs.

As Marshal Newly O'Brien exited the Dodge House and headed to his new office, he stepped aside as the lamplighter sat up his ladder to begin lighting the gas lamps that kept out the burgeoning dark. Walking into the Marshal's office, he glanced back at the Dodge House. He could see the shadow of two figures standing in a second floor room hugging. Then, the taller person leaned over and blew out their lamp.

Newly continued into the office, brushing up against something by the door. He lit a lamp and saw that it was Matt's gun and holster hanging on a peg. Newly thought of the ramifications of the hanging gun and holster as he sat down behind the desk that Matt Dillon had sat behind for twenty years. With the thoughts of what he faced going through his mind, Newly picked up some paperwork to read and began his duties as marshal of Dodge City.

Dusk continued to fall and the quiet night finally settled over the town. Tomorrow a new day would dawn in Dodge City, Kansas.


End file.
